jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jet-Pack
miniatur|legt|[[Jango Fett mit Jet-Pack]] Ein Jet-Pack oder Jetpack ist ein tragbarer Düsenantrieb, der auf den Rücken geschnallt wird, um sich für kurze Zeiträume frei in der Luft oder im Raum zu bewegen. Da es mit hochentzündlichem Treibstoff gefüllt ist, ist die Verwendung eines Jet-Packs immer mit einem gewissen Risiko für den Träger verbunden. Verbreitung miniatur|rechts|[[Klonkrieger des 7. Luftwaffenkorps]] Aufgrund seines hohen Gewichts, der relativ geringen Reichweite und des mit dem Tragen verbundenen Risikos setzte sich das Jet-Pack in der Galaxis niemals in größerem Ausmaß durch. Die weiteste Verbreitung fand es bei den Mandalorianern, die es vor allem während des Mandalorianischen Bürgerkriegs in großem Ausmaß in eigenen Luftverbänden einsetzten. Auch während der Klonkriege wurde es auf Seiten der Republik eingesetzt. Die Große Armee der Republik verfügte innerhalb des 7. Luftwaffenkorps über eigene Jet-Truppen, die darauf trainiert waren, im Einsatz in einem Hinterhalt blitzartig von oben herabzustoßen und auf diese Weise die Bodentruppen zu unterstützen. Diese Kampftaktik basierte jedoch auf einer sehr alten mandalorianischen Taktik, die über Jango Fett Einzug in die Ausbildung der GAR gefunden hatte. Innerhalb des 327. Sternenkorps gab es eine Spezialeinheit, die mit Raketen-Packs ausgestattet waren. Diese Sonderform des Jet Packs ist neben dem Antriebssystem zusätzlich mit einem Raketenwerfer ausgerüstet. Auch zu späteren Zeiten wurde das Jet-Pack gelegentlich verwendet. Prominentester Träger war der Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett, dessen Jet-Pack zu einem seiner Markenzeichen wurde. Wie auch seinem Vater Jango Fett, wurde ihm das Tragen des riskanten Fortbewegungsmittels durch Fehlfunktionen bereits mehrfach fast zum Verhängnis. Funktionsweise Das Jet-Pack wurde über eine Steuereinheit aktiviert, die sich entweder in einer Konsole am Unterarm befand, oder per Sprachkommando innerhalb eines HUD-Systems eines Helmes aktiviert werden konnte. Der Tank war mit leicht entzündlichem Treibstoff gefüllt, der durch das Ansaugen von Luft entzündet wurde und so einen Rückstoß in den Antriebsdüsen erzeugte. Dieser Rückstoß konnte, je nach Ausrüstung der Düsen, vertikal oder horizontal erfolgen. Gyrostabilisatoren sorgen dabei für einen ruhigeren und kontrollierten Flug. Landung und Abstieg wurde durch ein Gegenschub-System geregelt. Das Jet-Pack wog in gefülltem Zustand ca. dreißig Kilogramm, jedoch reichte diese Treibstoffmenge für maximal zwanzig Zündungen zu je drei Sekunden Flugdauer. Der im Jet-Pack enthaltene Treibstoff konnte auch parallel zur Verwendung eines handgelenkbasierten Flammenwerfers verwendet werden, was allerdings auf Kosten der verfügbaren Flugzeit geht. Modelle miniatur|rechts|Jango Fett mit [[Z-6-Jetpack]] Vorläufer des modernen Jet Packs Die Mandalorianer experimentieren bereits sehr früh mit Fluggeräten aller Art, da sie seit den frühen Mandalorianischen Kriegen stark auf Luftangriffstaktiken und Überraschungsangriffe setzten. Die Kreuzritter setzten Raketenpacks von Zim Systems ein, die den parallel entwickelten Antriebssystemen auf Seiten der Alten Republik deutlich überlegen waren. Während die Antriebe der Republiksoldaten eher für größere Sprünge als Flüge geeignet waren, konnten die Kreuzritter sogar kurze Strecken durch das Vakuum des Weltalls zurücklegen. Moderne Jet-Packs Zwei Typen setzten sich besonders durch, das Merr-Sonn JT-12-Jetpack von Merr-Sonn Munitions und das Mitrinomon Z-6-Jetpack von Mitrinomon Transports. Mitrinomon Z-6 miniatur|links|Das Z-6 Mitrinomon Das Z-6 war das traditionell von Mandalorianern bevorzugte Modell. Es konnte mit einem Raketenwerfer, einem Seilwerfer und Flammenwerfer aufgerüstet werden, die mit einer Zielvorrichtung verschaltet waren. Der Treibstoffvorrat des Z-6 reichte für eine Minute kontinuierlichen Flug oder zwanzig Schubstöße zu je drei Sekunden. Das Jet-Pack war mit einem Gyrostabilisator ausgestattet und erlaubte pro Schubstoß 100 Meter horizontalen Schub oder 70 Meter vertikalen Flug, wobei die maximale Fluggeschwindigkeit 145 Stundenkilometer und die maximale Reichweite zwei Kilometer betrug. Sowohl Jango Fett als auch Boba Fett verwendeten dieses Modell, das auch während des Mandalorianischen Bürgerkriegs eingesetzt wurde. Jango Fett (der beide Modelle einsetzte), verlor sein Z-6 während eines Kampfes mit Obi-Wan Kenobi auf Kamino und stieg danach auf das JT-12 um. Boba Fett wurde sein Z-6 zum Verhängnis, als es über der Grube von Carkoon versehentlich von Han Solo aktiviert wurde und ihn auf diese Weise in den Sarlacc stürzen ließ. Allerdings war es auch genau dieses Jet-Pack, dem er schließlich sein Entkommen verdankte, indem er es im Inneren des Sarlacc zur Explosion brachte. Merr-Sonn JT-12 Jet-Pack miniatur|rechts|Das JT-12 Merr-Sonn Das JT-12 war kleiner und kompakter in der Bauweise und nicht so stark gepanzert wie das Z-6. Es war ebenfalls mit einem Raketenwerfer ausgestattet. Jango Fett verwendete auch häufig dieses Modell, das er sich nach dem Ende des Mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieges mit dem Beginn seiner Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger zulegte. Er legte sich jedoch niemals auf ein Modell fest, sondern verwendete beide abwechselnd. Das JT-12 setzte er während des Wettbewerbs um den Primärklon ein, als er im Auftrag von Tyranus auf der Jagd nach Komari Vosa war. Nachdem sein Z-6-Jet-Pack auf Kamino zerstört wurde, trug er sein JT-12 in der Arena der Gerechtigkeit von Geonosis. Dort wurde es ihm zum Verhängnis, nachdem es durch den Angriff eines Reek eine Fehlfunktion erlitt und ihn nicht mehr vor Mace Windu in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Klonkriege Während der Klonkriege waren speziell entwickelte Jet-Pack-Modelle im Einsatz, die sich neben ihrem Düsenantrieb durch stabilisierende ausklappbare Seitenflügel auszeichneten, mit denen ein Gleiten möglich wurde. Jet-Pack-Droiden Auf Seiten der KUS kamen mit Jetpacks ausgerüstete Droiden zum Einsatz, so wurde der Jäger-Kampfdroide, der Sprungdroide und der B2-AA-Luftangriffs-Superkampfdroide eingesetzt. Quellen *''Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Bounty Hunter'' *''Boba Fett's Armor – An Essential Guide to a Walking Weapon'' *''The History of the Mandalorians'' *''Guide – Die Große Armee der Republik'' *''Jango Fett – Die Jagd beginnt'' *''Battlefront II'' *''So ein Barve...'' * * *''The Clone Wars'' – Dem Untergang geweiht *''Galaxy at War'' *''Droids Over Iego'' en:Jetpack es:Mochila propulsora fi:Rakettireppu ja:ジェットパック nl:Jetpack ru:Реактивный ранец Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Jetpacks Kategorie:Legends